Zhang Fei/Weapons
Here is a collection of Zhang Fei's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors Serpent Spear (DW).png|Snake Blade Dynasty Warriors 3 Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Chang Ban *Requirements: Defeat Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Xiahou En, and Xiahou De. Once they are gone, head for Zhang He and eliminate him to do the bridge yell playing as Zhang Fei. (however, it may occur with Zhang He alive so keep trying to get it right.) After the bridge event, head inside the fortress to find Liu Shan and rescue him while on the horse. Strategy You can defeat Xiahou Dun, Xiahou En, and Xiahou De first to increase the chances for Zhao Yun's survival. (It is easier to do this before Cao Cao's reinforcments arrive so assisting Liu Bei can be performed more smoothly). Make sure that Liu Bei is first to cross the most eastern bridge. After Liu Bei safetly crosses the bridge, lure Zhang He to the bridge to perform the "yell" event cut scene. After that, simply go around to the most western side of the map and defeat Xiahou Yuan and save Liu Chan (near the top left of the inner castle). This should then trigger the on-screen text notification that Zhang Fei has acquired the Viper Blade. Note: Use Shadow Rider, or if skilled, Red Hare. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Defense of Chang Ban *Restrictions: No bodyguards Strategy #Find Liu Chan within 2 minutes. It's best to use the save/load trick so that you find Liu Chan in the first box you open in order to save time. #Kill Xu Huang, then Cao Ren to open the castle door. #After the castle gate opens, run STRAIGHT to Liu Bei, ignoring everything in between. Liu Bei should have yelled for help quite a few times already. #Protect Liu Bei for the rest of the game. Yue Jin, Yu Jin, Xu Zhu, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Cheng Yu and Xun Yu will all be coming for Liu Bei's head. Kill them all. #After killing the enemy officers, Liu Bei will retreat. #Get 300 KOs within 13 minutes. #Level 11 message AFTER you beat the stage. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Chang Ban (Shu) *Location: On the bridge player is assigned to defend. *Requirements: As soon as the stage starts, defeat Wen Pin, Xiahou Dun and Xiahou En. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Zhang Fei uses spears as his main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhang Fei uses the double voulge as his default weapon in the game. But starting in Xtreme Legends, his new weapon of choice is the twin pike. Dynasty Warriors Next Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhang Fei still uses the twin pike as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Zhang Fei uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Frozen Star *Paddle Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Chapter 3: Liberation of Luo Castle' - Defeat Bushmaster and 500 enemies in under 7 minutes. *'Chapter 3: Ambush at Yangping Gate' - Defeat Guan Yu and 500 enemies in under 5 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' The Greatest Thieves in the Land Category:Weapons